Crimson Conversations
by lolly2222
Summary: This is what I'd like to think happened between Jane and Lisbon after the end of 4x23 so if you have'nt seen it dont read.


**Authors note: I know I know I'm supposed to be working on other stories but I'm so excited about the finale spoilers that it has just keeps my imagination busy... I started a fic. about the last two episodes that I never finished but I've a few excerpts that I may post today, or just this one who knows... **

**Disclaimer: Oh if I owned it then I would know what was going to happen and then I would be so very, very happy.**

**I'm so EXCITED! **

Lisbon hammered down the hotel door, well aware that everyone could hear her. While Jane's choice of residence was a more up market establishment than most, she didn't doubt that this was still a regular occurrence for the motel.

"Jane, get your drunken ass up and over to this door. I know you're in there I can smell the whisky from here" she shouted through the wooden obstacle.

After a long period of silence she heard the locks click. The door opened a crack, revealing the dishevelled appearance of her partner, well ex-partner now.

"Agent Lisbon welcome" Jane slurred.

"Jesus Jane... what the hell were you thinking" she yelled, kicking the door closed behind her.

Jane turned to face her, a smile dancing around his lips.

"We good?" she checked.

"I'm not sure. Perhaps you should continue... I'm enjoying your dramatics."

"Jane..." she warned.

"No, no my dear, you've really come along since I first met you, _so convincing_" he teased.

"Jane" she responded sharply.

"Yes Lisbon we are clear. I've checked for both listening and visual devices. We are safe here."

"Not for long though, if you aren't at the CBI, he'll want to keep tabs on you..." Lisbon foretold, her concern marring her features.

"I'm sure we can take care of that, clandestine meetings in alleyways, maybe deep throat style in an underground car park perhaps?" Jane suggested trying to lighten the mood.

"I have a place for when we'll eventually need it, don't worry bout it," Lisbon muttered. Turning to scan the room, she was distracted by the jumble of clothes, discarded food packaging and alcohol bottles. It was an all too familiar scene and she worked hard to repress the shudder that shook her core.

She shoved some of the mess that was littering his bed roughly to the side and flopped down on the mattress, finally taking in Jane's dishevelled appearance properly.

"I see we are going method for this little con" she gestured to the room and his attire.

"Would you rather I wear a revealing Jersey" Jane mocked, pleased by the narrowing of her eyes and a distraction from the feelings that arose from his colleague bouncing on his bed. It was strange to see a woman filling up the normally empty side he reasoned; so of course it would ... jolt him.

"So do you think Wainwright bought it?" Lisbon wondered her eyes still surveying the chaos. Jane could almost see the desire to clean rolling off her.

"I'd say the man-child will be conveying the details to his superior as we speak." Jane assured her.

"Are you sure he's involved" Lisbon double checked meeting his eyes. Jane could see her sadness that yet another person she trusted had lied to her.

"Honestly not 100 percent but somewhere along his chain of command someone is, if it's not him, it's someone close to him." Jane sat on the end of the bed by Lisbon's feet, this whole thing was draining.

Lisbon watched Jane's shoulders slump, seeing the dark circles under his eyes she had to question just how much of this was an act.

"I'm genuinely pissed about you burying that guy alive and nearly burning the CBI down you know" she nudged his thigh with her foot. Break his reverie, get him interacting, it was the same formula day after day for years but not tomorrow and not for a long time.

"I was in no way in danger of burning down the building." Jane griped eventually and Lisbon smiled gratefully. He decided to skip her other concern, aware it was a sore point.

"Also don't you find it interesting that they knew so quickly what I was doing on the roof, after hours and alone?" Jane pointed out. He was glad he had really gone for it, choosing to burn the files instead of just getting drunk like they had planned. No point mentioning that he had been wasted every year before to her either.

Burning the files had crushed him more than he would have liked to admit. The lines were blurring between the con and reality. That was why he had sought sanctuary after he was finished, moving down to Lisbon's couch, wrapping himself up in her blanket, her scent, one of the few comforts left to him.

"I suppose I didn't look at it like that..." she agreed, "I should get going, it's late and your dedication to this literally stinks."

"Ha ha" Jane muttered sarcastically but smiled fully for the first time in hours. They both walked to the door and Lisbon impulsively pulled him into a hug.

"This will work I promise" he whispered into her hair.

"I'm just going to miss you is all" she mumbled. Before he could respond she picked a picture off the wall throwing it across the room. Jane watched it shatter, the debris crashing to the floor.

Lisbon winked mischievously and pulled open the door.

"If that's how you feel then SCREW YOU, run away like a scared child. See if I care" she screamed into the night, slamming the door after her, and her little tirade.

Jane chuckled as he listened to her feet on the metal steps, mere seconds before her engine started and she gunned out of the parking lot. That woman should have been an actress.

Alone again he appraised the room; it was filthy but he was too tired to do anything tonight. Forgoing his usual side he snuggled into the space Lisbon had cleared, further delighted by the spicy aroma that was still lingering. He internally explained away his decision, with the thought that it was simpler than cleaning off the bed. He refused to acknowledge just how much not seeing her over the next few months was going to hurt.


End file.
